L'ascenseur
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Un week-end pas comme les autres pour Tony et Gibbs, mais est-ce une bonne chose?  Ceci n'est pas un slash. Fin de fic avec petit Tiva et petit Tibbs.
1. Chapter 1

**Kikou tout le monde.**

Voici une nouvelle « petite » fic. A l'origine ça devait être un OS, mais bon.

Ça sera que du Tibbs et peut-être, mais vraiment à la fin du Tiva.

N'hésitez pas à me reviewer, si vous aimez ou non.

Voilou, et je vous souhaite un bon début de lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>« DiNozzo, tu fais quoi ?<strong>

**- 2 secondes encore ! **

**- Tu vas bien ?**

Tony éteint son ordinateur, se lève et enfile sa veste.

**- Bien sûr, pourquoi ?**

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers l'ascenseur et attendent qu'il arrive.

**- Ca fait bien une-demi-heure que Ziva et McGee sont partis, on est vendredi soir et toi, tu es encore là. Avoues que j'ai de quoi me poser des questions.**

**- Je finissais une recherche c'est tout.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

Gibbs et Tony entrent dans l'ascenseur qui vient d'arriver. Les portes se referment, Gibbs appuie sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Chacun d'eux attendent en regardant droit devant. Tony, qui est un peu en recul, gesticule comme s'il y avait une gêne. Gibbs appuie sur le bouton d'arrêt et se tourne vers son agent.

**- Me prends pas pour un idiot, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?**

Tony sourit.

**- Mais rien, je t'assure.**

**- Arrêtes de me mentir.**

**- C'est bon Gibbs.**

Tony tend son bras et appuie sur le bouton marche, mais aussitôt Gibbs le stoppe de nouveau.

**- Tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire.**

**- Y a rien à dire**.

Les deux hommes se défient du regard et Gibbs donne l'impression qu'il essaie de lire dans les pensées de Tony.

**- Ma porte est toujours ouverte, si tu as besoin.**

**- Je sais.**

**- Bien.**

Et sur ce, Gibbs appuie sur le bouton pour remettre l'ascenseur en route. Une, deux, trois fois mais rien.

**- Me dis pas qu'il est bloqué.**

Gibbs tourne juste la tête et lui lance un regard glacial.

**- J'ai rien dit.**

Gibbs appuie sur le bouton d'appel d'urgence mais rien. Il prend son portable.

**- Plus de batterie et toi DiNozzo ?**

**- Pas de réseau.**

Gibbs lève les yeux en l'air et soupire. Tony se laisse glisser le long de la paroi et se retrouve assis au sol les genoux pliés.

**- Bon, ben plus qu'à attendre que la femme de ménage passe.**

**- Tony, elle est déjà passée tout-à l'heure.**

**- Demain alors.**

**- C'est le week-end**, tout en disant cela Gibbs réessaie les boutons de l'ascenseur.

Tony se lève d'un coup venant de comprendre la situation.

**- Oh non pas ça.** Il essaie d'ouvrir les portes.

**- Ça sert à rien DiNozzo.**

**- Il faut qu'on essaie,** il sort son couteau en même temps et glisse la lame entre les deux portes.

**- Tu vas le casser.**

**- Tu comprends pas, il faut absolument sortir, on ne va pas rester là tout le week-end.**

**- Tony !**

**- 3 nuits, 2 jours.**

Gibbs pose sa main sur l'épaule de son agent et articule.

**- DiNozzo, ça ne sert à rien.**

Tony regarde la porte de haut en bas et range son couteau. Il se retourne et pousse un grand soupir.

**- Peut-être qu'il y aura une enquête ce week, je ne dis pas que j'aimerais qu'un Marine se fasse tuer, mais un petit truc, n'importe quoi. **Il se relaisse tomber au sol pour s'asseoir, suivi de Gibbs.** Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour voir McSauveur. Dis donc je viens de penser à un truc.**

**- Ça t'arrive ?**

**- Très drôle, nan sérieux on ne va pas boire, ni manger pendant deux jours, déjà que je n'ai rien avalé de la journée.**

**- Comment ça se fait ?**

**- Je te rappelle, que c'est moi qui suis allé chercher le témoin à midi, mais y a pire.**

Gibbs fronce les sourcils.

**- Pire ?**

**- Tu crois que tu vas tenir deux jours sans caféine, déjà que tu as du mal deux heures. Au fait, ce n'est pas pour toi que je m'inquiète, mais plutôt pour moi. Je vais devoir te supporter pendant tout ce temps.**

**- T'es sûr que ce n'est pas le contraire.**

**- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

**- Pour rien.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Coucou.**

Je vous poste la suite rapidement, car apparemment vous avez aimé et j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir.

J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à votre attente.

Je veux vous rassurer aussi, en vous disant que ce n'est pas un slash, je l'ai rajouté dans mon résumé, qui au passage n'est pas terrible.

Enfin bref, fini les bavardages, je vous remercie pour vos reviews et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Tony cherche quelque chose dans son sac à dos.<p>

**- Bon, on a de la chance j'ai une petite bouteille d'eau, déjà entamée, mais c'est mieux que rien. T'en veux ?**

**- Pas pour l'instant.**

Tony la pose dans un coin de l'ascenseur.

**- T'as raison, après on aura envie de l'évacuer et je n'ai pas trop envie de me soulager devant toi.**

**- Si on reste ici tout le week-end, tu n'auras pas le choix.**

Tony enlève sa veste, la met au sol et s'allonge dessus, avec en guise d'oreiller son sac à dos.

**- Aaahhh, l'Enfer est pour les héros**

**- Tu te prends pour un héros DiNozzo.**

**- Hein, non, c'est le titre d'un film qui passe ce soir. Un chef-d'œuvre avec Steve McQueen. Ça se passe pendant la guerre en 1944, dans les Ardennes. Par contre, il est vrai que je me sens un peu en enfer en ce moment, mais bon si je devais comparer notre moment à un film, j'espère que je n'aurais pas à le faire avec L'ascenseur de Dick Maas de 83.**

**- Connais pas.**

**- Vaut mieux pour toi.**

Tony regarde le plafond et se lève toujours en le regardant. Gibbs reste assis.

**- Qu'est-ce tu fais encore.**

Tony se hisse jusqu'en haut, en mettant ses deux pieds sur les rampes de côtés. Avec ses mains, il essaie de pousser le plafond.

**- Regarde, il y a une trappe. Si j'arrive à l'enlever, je pourrais monter et essayer d'ouvrir les portes de l'étage du dessus. **

Il tape de son poing et Gibbs se lève.

**- Tu vas tomber.**

**- Mais non . . . à ça y est, elle bouge, encore un effort . . .**

Il force en serrant les dents et la plaque de métal se soulève. Il l'a fait glisser. Il sort son téléphone et grâce à la lumière de celui-ci, regarde dans le conduit.

**- On est coincés entre deux étages. Il n'a pas dû aimer que tu fasses trop souvent joujou avec lui.**

**- Ce serait de ma faute DiNozzo ?**

**- Non, non, mais à force de le prendre pour ton bureau . . .**

**- T'as de la chance d'avoir la tête hors de ma portée.**

Tony baisse celle-ci et voit son patron plus bas. Il lui fait un sourire puis se hisse hors de la cage de l'ascenseur.

**- Sois prudent Tony.**

**- Comme d'hab patron.**

Tony se retrouve debout en équilibre sur le toit de l'ascenseur. Il se tient d'une main à un câble et se lâche pour essayer d'ouvrir les portes. Gibbs essaie de voir son agent mais ne voit pas grand-chose.

**- Alors ?**

**- Je sais que la patience ce n'est pas ton fort Gibbs, mais je viens juste de commencer.**

Gibbs entend des craquements de métal.

**- Descends Tony maintenant.**

**- Attends, je pense que je peux y arriver.**

Les bruits se font de plus en plus entendre. Et d'un coup l'ascenseur fait une chute libre de quelques mètres. Les jambes de Gibbs se fléchissent, mais il se tient aux rampes. Quant à Tony, déséquilibré, tombe en arrière. Il se cogne la tête sur le rebord en métal de la trappe et atterrit au sol, dans la cage de l'ascenseur. Celui-ci se stoppe sèchement. Gibbs malgré ses efforts se retrouve assis. Mais aussitôt se met à genoux à côté de Tony allongé au sol sur le dos, inconscient.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

Aujourd'hui on est vendredi, jour du NCIS, mais avant je vous poste la suite.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews. Cela me fait très plaisir.

Et encore une fois bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Gibbs lui tapote la joue. Tony grogne et ouvre les yeux doucement.<p>

**- Ça va ?**

Il se redresse et s'assoit pris d'un vertige. Il cligne les yeux et se touche l'arrière de la tête. Il ramène sa main devant et Gibbs voit les doigts ensanglantés.

Très inquiet il examine la blessure, puis les yeux de Tony.

**- Tu as une commotion**. Il prend la bouteille et mouille un mouchoir qu'il pose ensuite sur la blessure. **Tiens prends un peu d'eau.**

Tony prend la bouteille que lui tend Gibbs et la porte à sa bouche tout en tremblant. Gibbs pose sa main sur celle de Tony pour l'aider à boire. Gibbs le prend par-dessous les bras, ce qui fait grimacer Tony et le met adossé contre la paroi.

**- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?**

**- L'ascenseur a lâché et tu as fait une sacrée chute.**

Tony cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et baisse la tête.

**- Non, non Tony, il ne faut pas que tu t'endormes. Jamais je n'aurais pensé à te le demander un jour, mais parle-moi de ce que tu veux.**

Il relève la tête et plisse les yeux.

**- Y a plus d'électricité ?**

**- Je ne sais pas de quoi ça vient, mais je pense plutôt que ton poids sur le toit n'a pas aidé.**

**- Pour la chute, mais pourquoi la cabine est dans le noir maintenant ?**

Gibbs fronce les sourcils et réexamine les yeux de son agent.

**- Pas de réflexe.**

**- Qu'est ce tu dis Gibbs et comment tu fais pour voir mes yeux dans le noir ?**

Gibbs regarde son agent. La cabine était toujours éclairée, seulement le choc qu'a reçu Tony l'a rendu aveugle. Il espère que cela est temporaire, comme il a déjà vu dans le passé sur une ancienne connaissance, mais cela le rend très inquiet. Il faut qu'il voit un médecin.

**- Gibbs, t'as pas répondu, y a un souci ?**

Il hésite un moment.

**- Bon, rien ne sert de te mentir, mais sache avant que c'est sûrement temporaire.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Tu es aveugle DiNozzo.**

Tony rigole.

**- C'est pour éviter que je m'endorme que tu me dis ça ?**

**- Hélas non.**

Tony essaie de se lever paniqué.

**- Reste assis Tony.**

**- Non mais c'est une blague.**

**- Calme-toi.**

**- Que je me calme. Je suis aveugle, on est enfermés dans un ascenseur pour le week-end et qui d'ailleurs peu tomber à tout moment, j'ai un mal de crâne carabiné et tu voudrais que je me calme.**

**- Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Tu vas tomber dans les pommes si tu continues.**

**- Et j'oubliais, j'ai aussi très mal à l'épaule gauche.**

**- Je vais regarder.**

**- Ben oui, toi tu peux.**

**- DiNozzo !**

Tony souffle un coup.

**- Pardon, c'est bon je me calme. Je suis un agent, sûrement plus de terrain, mais je suis un agent.**

Gibbs commence à examiner l'épaule.

**- Je t'ai dit que c'était temporaire.**

**- T'en es sûr ?**

**- Je ne suis pas médecin, mais j'ai déjà vu un cas similaire.**

**- Combien de temps ?**

**- 3 semaines.**

**- Cool.**

**- Ca peut être moins.**

**- Ou plus.**

**- Tony, qu'est-ce que Abby te dirait.**

**- Pensée positive.**

**- Alors fais le DiNozzo.**

**- Ok, je te fais confiance.**

**- Bien, mais y a un autre problème.**

**- Au point où j'en suis.**

**- Tu as l'épaule luxée.**

**- Ben voyons.**

**- Il faut que je la remette en place.**

**- Allons-y.**

**- J'aimerais bien, mais il ne faut pas que tu t'évanouisses au risque de ne plus te réveiller avec ta commotion. **

**- Ca n'arrivera pas et de toute façon on n'a pas le choix, si tu ne le fais pas . . .**

**- Je sais. **

Gibbs enlève sa veste et déchire une grande lanière de tissus.

**- Allonge-toi sur le côté droit DiNozzo.**

Une fois fait, Gibbs prend le bras gauche de Tony et glisse son pied sous son aisselle.

**- Tu es prêt ?**

Tony ferme les yeux.

**- Plus que jamais.**

Gibbs regarde son agent qui se concentre en fermant les yeux très fort et d'un coup tire sur le bras. Un grand craquement se fait entendre mais également le hurlement de Tony qui n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. Tony respire vite et fort. Gibbs l'aide à se rasseoir et immobilise l'épaule en la mettant en écharpe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou.**

Que vous dire d'autre que, merci.

Oui, vos reviews me font très plaisir et j'espère que cette suite vous fera également plaisir.

Voilou, et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Gibbs s'assoit contre la paroi. Tony qui n'avait pas encore rouvert les yeux, le fait.<p>

**- C'était pas si terrible finalement.**

Gibbs prend le sac de Tony.

**- Tu n'as pas d'aspirine ou un truc dans ce genre dans ton sac.**

**- Je ne crois pas. Ça fait quand même bizarre de te parler alors que je n'y vois rien.**

**- Tu me connais par cœur, imagine-moi.**

**- Ca me fait penser au film, Hollywood ending, de Woody Allen. ****Un réalisateur doit faire son dernier film et avec le stress devient aveugle. D'ailleurs je ne sais même pas si c'est possible, enfin bref, il ne le dit à personne et réalise quand même le film.**

Gibbs qui n'a rien trouvé, repose le sac.

**- Il y arrive ?**

**- Je sais pas, le film n'était pas terrible, j'ai pas regardé en entier, mais si je revois, du moins quand je vais recouvrer la vue, c'est le premier film que je vais visionner.**

**- Je pourrais venir.**

**- Si tu apportes des bières !**

Tony se pose sa main droite sur son épaule gauche.

**- Il fait froid tu ne trouves pas.**

Gibbs regarde le plafond et se lève.

**- C'est normal, y a des courants d'air venant du conduit. Je vais essayer de remettre la plaque.**

**- C'est un peu risqué.**

**- Tu es blessé, tu es plus sensible et il ne faudrait pas que tu prennes froid en plus.**

**- Il ne faudrait pas non plus que toi aussi tu sois blessé. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider.**

Gibbs monte sur les rampes et cherche la plaque de sa main.

**- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'obstine à te dire les choses, tu n'écoutes jamais. **Il avait dit cela tout bas mais c'était sans compter sur l'ouïe développée de son patron.

**- Tu es pareil DiNozzo.**

**- Je prends ça pour un compliment alors.**

Gibbs arrive à récupérer la plaque, la remet et redescend.

**- Voilà, ça devrait aller maintenant.**

Par réflexe, il réessaie les boutons de l'ascenseur et se tourne vers Tony qui a les yeux fermés.

**- Tony ?**

**- . . .**

Il se met accroupie et le secoue doucement par son épaule valide.

**- DiNozzo ?**

Tony rouvre les yeux et dit rapidement.

**- C'est bon j'suis là, je ne dors pas.**

**- Viens lève-toi, on va faire quelques pas**. En même temps il l'aide à se mettre sur ses pieds.

**- Ça va ?**

**- J'ai la tête qui tourne.**

Gibbs lui prend son bras droit et le met derrière son cou et passe son autre main autour de la taille de son agent.

**- Il faut que tu marches, ça va te tenir éveillé.**

Ils commencent à faire quelques pas mais Tony traîne des pieds.

**- Fais un effort.**

**- J'essaie Gibbs, j'essaie mais j'ai sommeil et j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de force dans les jambes.**

Gibbs crispe la mâchoire, il sait que ce sont les symptômes de la commotion, mais il sait également que pour qu'il reste éveillé il faut qu'il le mette sur la défensive.

**- Tu faisais quoi comme recherches ?**

**- Rien qui puisse t'intéresser.**

**- Sauf si c'était pour le boulot.**

**- Pas le cas.**

**- Tu fais des recherches personnelles au travail DiNozzo !**

Tony s'énerve. Gibbs sourit, il avait réussi son coup.

**- C'était pour . . .** Il reprend son calme**. Attends, je sais ce que tu fais. Bien joué. Je suis bien réveillé maintenant, mais je ne te le dirais pas Gibbs.**

**- Comme tu veux.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kikou,**

Je ne le dirais jamais assez mais merci pour vos reviews.

Et comme vous appréciez je vous poste la suite.

Et comme d'habitude je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs minutes les deux hommes se rassoient, face l'un à l'autre. Tony se frotte l'arrière de la tête et touche sa blessure.<p>

**- Ça te fait mal ?**

**- Non, ça tiraille un peu mes cheveux avec ce sang séché, ce n'est sûrement pas très esthétique.**

**- Pourquoi tu dévies toujours toutes les conversations.**

**- Vois pas de quoi tu parles.**

**- Oh si.**

**- Ok tu as raison, ça me lance et ma nuque est toute engourdie mais ce n'est rien par rapport à mon épaule. Mais je ne vois pas trop à quoi ça sert de te l'avoir dit, ça ne va rien changer.**

Gibbs sait qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tort.

**- On est entre-nous, tu n'es pas obligé de mettre ton masque, DiNozzo.**

**- Mouais. Sinon, ça fait combien de temps qu'on est ici.**

**- 3 heures, mais il vaut mieux éviter de le savoir, le temps te paraitra moins long dans l'ignorance.**

**- Sûrement.**

Tony tapote le sol de sa main droite.

**- Tu cherches quoi ?**

**- Mon sac.**

Gibbs le lui tend.

**- Merci.**

**- Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Tony le pose au sol et s'allonge dessus en mettant sa tête doucement dessus.

**- Tu sais Gibbs, je n'y vois peut-être rien mais je n'ai pas envie . . . enfin, je me débrouille. **

Gibbs ne sait pas quoi répondre. Cette situation commence vraiment à l'énervé mais il doit rester calme pour ne pas inquiéter Tony ou tout simplement pour ne pas l'offenser.

Tony ferme les yeux.

**- Ca fait environ 2 heures que je me suis cogné c'est ça ?**

**- Mmm.**

**- Le risque pour la commotion est passé alors ?**

Gibbs soupire et bascule sa tête de gauche à droite pour s'étirer.

**- Tu peux dormir DiNozzo si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.**

**- Hein ?** Tony dit cela dans un bâillement.

**- Rien.**

**- Mmm.**

Gibbs regarde son agent qui dort déjà, se passe une main lasse sur le visage et chuchote.

**- Bonne nuit Tony.**

La nuit est longue pour Gibbs. Il se réveille toutes les heures pour appuyer sur les boutons, au cas où, même s'il n'y croit pas vraiment, mais c'est surtout pour vérifier l'état de son agent. Comme pour sa fille Kelly quand elle était malade. Bien sûr ce n'est pas le cas de Tony, mais une commotion cérébrale n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

Il regarde sa montre pour la énième fois.

**- 7 heures.**

Il fait un petit sourire en coin en repensant à ce qu'iI avait dit à Tony, qu'il valait mieux ne pas savoir l'heure et lui, il passe son temps à regarder sa montre.

Il se met à faire les cents pas, dans cet endroit restreint.

Tony semble dormir et pourtant il prononce d'un ton calme.

**- Le manque de caféine commence à se faire sentir patron.**

Gibbs s'arrête, se met adossé contre la paroi.

**- Tu te décides enfin à me tenir compagnie.**

**- Je te manquais ?**

Gibbs secoue la tête et sourit mais ne répond pas.

Tony ouvre les yeux et fixe le plafond. Un long silence s'installe. Gibbs s'approche tout en observant son agent. Ses yeux sont rouges, remplient de larmes qui ne coulent pas.

**- Tony ?**

**- Tu sais ça fait un moment que je suis réveillé, je n'osais tout simplement pas ouvrir les yeux. Quand j'ai les paupières fermées au moins j'ai des images qui défilent, alors que quand je les ouvre rien. C'est le noir le plus complet. Je pensais vraiment, . . . enfin j'espérais . . . oh laisse tomber.**

Gibbs s'assoit à ses côtés.

**- C'est normal ce que tu ressens Tony, tu n'as pas à avoir honte.**

**- Je n'ai pas honte Gibbs, j'ai . . . j'ai la trouille.**

Cette confession fait vraiment de la peine à Gibbs. Avouer ceci n'est pas facile, surtout pour Tony, qui passe son temps à cacher ses sentiments.

**- Ca va aller, je t'aiderais le temps qu'il faut et je suis sûr que les autres feront de même.**

Tony se redresse tout en tenant son épaule gauche et en grimaçant. Il ferme ses yeux un moment.

**- Tu as toujours des vertiges ?**

**- Ça tourne un peu, c'est rien, mais moi qui déteste les calmants, j'avoue qu'ils ne seraient pas de trop là.**

**- Tiens prend un peu d'eau.**

**- Tu as bu toi ?**

**- Tu en as plus besoin que moi.**

**- Je bois si tu bois.**

**- Tu ne changeras jamais DiNozzo.**

**- C'est une bonne chose, non ?**

**- Tu as raison.**

Gibbs se décide à boire une gorgée et donne la bouteille à Tony qui boit à son tour et se lève doucement suivit de Gibbs.

**- J'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit, un ascenseur ce n'est vraiment pas confortable.**

Il s'étire le dos en se cambrant et fait quelques pas avec difficulté.

Gibbs pendant ce temps ouvre le sac de Tony et fouille dedans.

**- Tiens Tony un sac plastique si tu veux te soulager.**

Tony s'arrête et sourit gêné. Gibbs lui prend la main et lui donne le sac.

**- Tu ne pourras pas te retenir définitivement DiNozzo.**

**- C'est un peu bizarre.**

**- J'ai fait la guerre, je te rappelle.**

**- Dans ce cas, à la guerre comme à la guerre.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou.**

Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire mis à part, merci encore une fois pour vos reviews.

Voici la suite, du week-end pas comme les autres pour nos deux agents. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise.

Bonne lecture et je vous donne rdv pour le prochain chapitre.

* * *

><p>Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent pendant lesquelles les deux hommes marchèrent en silence.<p>

Tony vacille de plus en plus et s'assoit en se cognant son épaule.

**- Et merde.**

Gibbs vient à son aide, et Tony le repousse.

**- C'est bon Gibbs, **il finit de s'asseoir**, c'est bon, laisse-moi. **Il fronce les sourcils :** T'entends.**

**- De quoi ?**

Tony se relève en laissant son dos contre la paroi.

**- Y a du bruit. Gibbs y a quelqu'un.**

Tony commence à taper de son poing droit contre le métal de l'ascenseur et se met à crier.

**- On est là, et ho !**

Gibbs se concentre, regarde autour de lui et écoute.

**- Arrête Tony.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

Il le prend par les deux épaules et l'aide à s'asseoir.

**- Y a personne, ils nous auraient entendu. Tiens-toi bien,** tout en disant cela il lui dirige sa main valide sur la rambarde. L'ascenseur se met à craquer et à trembler. Gibbs s'assoit à son tour, s'accroche de ses mains et pose ses deux jambes sur celle de Tony pour le tenir.

**- Me dis pas qu'on va. . .**

**- Je pense que . . .**

Gibbs n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que l'ascenseur lâche de nouveau.

Quelques secondes après que l'ascenseur se soit stabilisé, Gibbs se détend.

**- Tout va bien DiNozzo, tu peux te lâcher.**

Tony enlève sa main et doucement.

**- J'avais rendez-vous aujourd'hui avec Brad à 8 heures.**

Gibbs regarde son agent remplie d'inquiétude.

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Depuis que j'ai eu la peste, chaque année je dois faire une prise de sang. Il m'a appelé hier pour que j'aille faire des examens supplémentaires car il y avait une anomalie.**

**- Anomalie ?**

**- J'en sais pas plus.**

**- D'où tes recherches hier soir.**

**- La peste peut se re-manifestée des années plus tard, tu le savais ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Comment ?**

**- Ziva. Quand tu étais sous-couverture, elle s'inquiétait pour toi.**

**- Et elle t'en a parlé ! J'en reviens pas.**

Il pose sa tête en arrière et ferme les yeux. Gibbs regarde une nouvelle fois sa montre quand il entend une voix de l'autre côté des portes.

**- Y a quelqu'un ?**

Vite il se lève et frape.

**- Oui, deux personnes.**

**- Agent Gibbs ?**

**- Oui, je suis accompagné de l'agent DiNozzo. Il est blessé.**

**- C'est Carl de la sécurité, je vais chercher de l'aide. Vous êtes entre deux étages et les portes sont bien bloquées.**

**- Fais vite avant qu'il ne chute une nouvelle fois.**

**- J'y vais.**

Gibbs se retourne sur Tony.

**- T'entends Tony, on va bientôt sortir d'ici.**

**- . . .**

Gibbs s'agenouille à ses côtés. Il a les yeux fermés. Il le secoue doucement.

**- Aller DiNozzo, ce n'est pas le moment de faire un petit somme.**

**- Mmm.**

**- Y a Carl, aller viens.** Il le tire par le bras pour le lever, mais Tony résiste.

**- Laisse-moi Gibbs, juste un peu.**

Gibbs va pour insister quand une voix familière se fait entendre.

**- Patron, vous m'entendez ?**

Il se lève.

**- McGee, qu'est-ce vous faites là ?**

**- J'avais oublié un dossier. Carl m'a prévenu, j'ai appelé Ducky pour Tony et l'équipe de dépannage arrive.**

**- Il faudrait une ambulance.**

**- Ok, je m'en occupe.**

Gibbs lève la tête et entend encore des craquements.

**- McGee ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Dîtes aux dépanneurs d'ouvrir les portes de l'étage du dessus. On va passer par la trappe de l'ascenseur, ce serait trop long d'ouvrir vos portes et celles de l'ascenseur.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Il faudrait que vous aidiez Tony.**

**- Pas de problème. A tout à l'heure.**

Gibbs monte sur les rambardes et enlève la trappe. Une fois fait, il se dirige de nouveau vers Tony. Il lui prend son bras valide et le met derrière son cou.

**- Tony, réveilles toi, c'est l'heure de se lever.**

Tony ne réagit pas, mais Gibbs le met quand même debout, non sans effort.

**- DiNozzo, bon sang !**

Tony se met à bouger et se met à parler doucement.

**- Arrête de crier, je ne suis pas sourd ?**

**- Je ne crie pas, mais ouvre les yeux, allé ?**

**- Pourquoi faire, de toute façon je n'y vois rien.**

**- Pour m'assurer que tu ne te rendormes pas. Et redresse toi aussi.**

Il ouvre finalement les yeux et les plisse.

**- J'en peux plus, j'ai trop mal à la tête.**

Gibbs l'adosse contre le mur et entend du bruit venant de dessus avec des voix.

**- Ecoute Tony, McGee est là, avec Carl. On va sortir d'ici mais il va falloir que tu m'aides.**

**- A faire quoi ?**

**- On va passer par la trappe.**

Tony se met à rire.

**- DiNozzo arrête.**

**- Non, mais franchement tu m'as vu. Je n'arrive même pas à tenir debout et je te rappelle que je n'y vois rien.**

**- Il faut juste que tu fasses l'effort de rester sur tes jambes et le reste je m'en occupe, je vais te guider.**

**- Vas-y toi, je n'y arriverai pas et de toute façon il ne reste pas beaucoup d'étages, on se rejoint en bas.**

**- Ouais c'est ça, je te ramasserai à la petite cuillère.**

Tony se remet à rire.

**- Ah patron, je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi drôle.**

Pendant ce temps les dépanneurs ont réussi à ouvrir les portes. McGee avec l'aide d'une lampe de poche éclaire le conduit.

**- Patron, c'est bon vous pouvez venir.**

**- On arrive, tenez-vous prêt à réceptionner DiNozzo. **

**Bon écoute Tony je passe le premier, une fois sur le toit je te guide pour monter les rambardes et je t'aide à te hisser. D'accord ?**

**- Chef oui, chef.**

Une fois sur le toit, Gibbs s'accroche à un câble.

**- C'est bon, à toi, tu as juste à te tourner. **

Au lieu de cela Tony s'assoit.

**- Qu'est-ce tu fous DiNozzo, dépêches toi, l'ascenseur peut lâcher d'un moment à l'autre.**

**- Et alors ?**

**- Tu abandonnes ?**

**- Je vois pas l'importance de sortir d'ici.**

**- Tu veux dire que je me serais trompé.**

**- A quel sujet ?**

**- Je croyais qu'un DiNozzo n'abandonnait jamais et n'était pas un lâche, tant pis, ce fût un plaisir de travailler avec toi.**

**- Je ne suis pas un lâche Gibbs.**

Gibbs d'un ton plus que sec.

**- Alors bouge de là, sinon je viens te chercher par la peau des fesses.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Je vous poste la suite. Merci de me suivre, même en vacance.

Une lectrice dans sa review a soulevé un point : il faut se connecter pour reviewer et beaucoup ne le font pas. Je n'en veux à personne, car moi-même lectrice de fic ce n'est pas agréable. Mais je trouve ça dommage car beaucoup m'on mit en histoire à suivre.

Mais bon, en tout cas cela ne me dérange pas d'essayer de vous satisfaire, en vous postant le plus rapidement possible la suite.

Et merci encore une fois pour vos coms.

Voilou, bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p>Tony se relève et se met face au mur. Il tâtonne de sa main valide le positionnement de la rambarde et se hisse jusqu'en haut.<p>

Gibbs lâche d'une main le câble, et la tend à Tony.

**- Tends le bras vers le haut maintenant.**

Il lui attrape le poignet et l'aide à se hisser sur le toit.

**- Bien, tiens-toi là,** tout en disant cela il lui pose sa main sur le câble.

Avec l'aide de McGee, Gibbs sort du conduit. A peine eut-il le temps de sortir, que l'ascenseur eut un soubresaut.

**- A toi DiNozzo.**

Tony hésite un peu.

**- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Tony.**

Sur les paroles rassurantes de son patron Tony se décide et les deux hommes lui attrapent le bras. Au même moment l'ascenseur cède.

Tony est hissé hors du conduit en même temps que l'ascenseur s'écrase au sol plusieurs mètres plus bas, dans un grand vacarme.

**- Ben j'ai bien fait d'avoir oublié mon dossier.**

Gibbs et McGee se relèvent. Tony reste assis contre le mur en se tenant son épaule, les yeux fixent droit devant lui. Au même moment Ducky arrive un peu paniqué.

**- Jethro, tout va bien. J'étais dans les escaliers quand l'ascenseur c'est écrasé.**

**- Tout va bien pour moi.**

Il le dirige un peu à l'écart.

**- Tony a une commotion depuis hier soir.**

**- Quels sont ses symptômes ?**

**- Vertiges, somnolence, fatigue musculaire, maux de tête, saute d'humeur.**

Ducky commence à avancer.

**- Il faut absolument qu'il aille à hôpital.**

Gibbs aurait voulu l'arrêter, pour le prévenir pour ses yeux, mais Ducky est déjà vers Tony qui est en grande conversation avec McGee. Il s'approche également.

**- Alors Anthony, on nous fait des frayeurs.**

Au grand étonnement de Gibbs, Tony tourne la tête vers celui-ci et sourit.

**- Salut Ducky, tu devrais t'occuper de Gibbs. Une cure de désintoxication de caféine trop brutale peut être fatale.**

Le légiste s'agenouille à ses côtés.

**- Tu as sûrement raison, mais je vais d'abord t'examiner.**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Ducky commence par l'épaule, ce qui fait grimacer Tony.

**- Est-ce que tu as pris des antidouleurs pour ta luxation.**

**- Y en n'avait pas en magasin.**

**- Gibbs t'as remis l'épaule ?**

**- Et oui McStupeur.**

**- Tiens-toi tranquille Anthony.**

Ducky examine ensuite la plaie à l'arrière de la tête, puis la nuque et regarde les pupilles de Tony,

grâce à une lampe de poche. Ducky fronce les sourcils.

**- Suis mon doigt de tes yeux.**

Il fait un va-et-vient avec son index mais les yeux de Tony restent fixent.

Tony se met à rire.

**- Je vous ai bien eu McGee et toi. Je n'y vois rien du tout depuis hier. C'est le noir le plus complet.**

**T'as vu Gibbs, j'ai fait comme le réalisateur et je les ai eu, comme des bleus, enfin surtout McGeek.**

**Gibbs ? T'es là ?**

Ducky se tourne et regarde Gibbs. Quant à McGee, il est complétement bouche bée et très

inquiet. Gibbs s'approche plus prêt.

**- Je suis là.**

**- J'ai cru que tu étais allé te chercher un café.**

**- J'irais tout-à l'heure, je te rassure.**

Tony essaie de se lever, mais Ducky l'arrête en mettant sa main sur son épaule valide.

**- Tu vas où Anthony ?**

**- Là où tu ne peux pas aller à ma place.**

**- Les ambulanciers te mettront . . .**

Tony change de ton et s'énerve.

**- Ecoute Ducky, je vais au toilette que tu le veuille ou non. **

Et il se lève. Il commence à marcher difficilement et McGee lui prend le bras pour l'aider.

**- Je vais t'y accompagner.**

Tony le repousse violement.

**- Laisse-moi tranquille McGee. Je connais les locaux par cœur.**

Il continue d'avancer tout en suivant le mur grâce à sa main posé sur celui-ci.

Ducky entre temps c'était relevé. Il jette un regard inquiet à Gibbs, qui celui-ci se met à suivre son

agent discrètement.

McGee qui n'en revient toujours pas de ce qui vient de se passer, ne quitte pas des yeux son

collègue et ami.

**- Ce sont les effets de la commotion ses sautes d'humeurs. Rien à voir avec toi Timothy.**

**- Je sais Ducky, je m'inquiétais pour sa perte visuelle. Ce n'est pas permanent n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Hélas, je n'en sais rien, nous le saurons après avoir fait un scanner.**

Du côté des deux autres hommes, Tony tourne dans une salle. Gibbs s'arrête à l'entrée et regarde

son agent. Il se cogne une première fois les jambes. Il pose sa main sur ce qu'il vient de heurter et

renverse quelque-chose qui fait beaucoup de bruit. Tony s'arrête et se frotte l'arrière de la tête.

Gibbs s'avance et se met à côté de lui.

**- Ducky ne va pas être content si tu renverses tout.**

**- Je savais que j'étais dans la salle d'autopsie.**

Gibbs lui prend le bras.

**- Viens je t'emmène avant que tu te fasses mal.**

Tony se laisse faire, trop fatigué pour résister et les deux hommes se mettent à avancer.

**- Y a un truc qui me ferait plaisir Gibbs.**

**- Dis ?**

**- Ne prévient pas Ziva et Abby. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elles sachent.**

**- Il le faudra bien.**

**- Pas aujourd'hui. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir arriver à l'hôpital. Du moins, moi je ne les verrais pas, mais elles si, et je n'ai pas envie qu'elles s'inquiètent. Pour une fois qu'elles ont un week-end de libre, je n'aimerais pas . . .**

**- C'est bon Tony, j'ai compris.**

**- Tu le feras pas alors.**

**- Moi non, mais je ne te garantis pas, que McGee ne l'ait pas déjà fait.**

**- Mouais, McBavard.**

Gibbs et Tony reviennent vers Ducky et McGee. Les ambulanciers qui étaient arrivés entre temps, s'avancent avec une civière.

**- Venez Monsieur, allongez-vous.**

**- Agent DiNozzo, s'il vous plaît, pendant que j'ai encore ce titre.**

Gibbs l'aide à se mettre sur la civière.

**- Tu l'auras toujours ce titre, Tony.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

**- C'est bon mo . . .**

**- Agent Gibbs.**

**- On le prend en charge maintenant. Le docteur Mallard nous a expliqué la situation.**

Ils lui mettent une intraveineuse avec des antidouleurs. Tony ferme les yeux et semble dormir. Il ne prononce plus un mot. Les ambulanciers lui placent des cotons, qu'ils scotchent sur ses yeux.

Gibbs d'un regard, questionne Ducky.

**- Il ne faut pas que ses yeux se fatiguent avec la lumière.**

Les ambulanciers soulèvent la civière.

**- Nous l'emmenons à Bethesda.**

**- Je viens avec vous.**

**- D'accord.**

**- Patron, on se rejoint là-bas. J'ai prévenu Abby et Ziva, elles arrivent.**

Gibbs secoue la tête, soupire et suit les ambulanciers.

**- J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas Ducky ?**

**- Mais non, aller vient Timothy.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Kikou.**

Voici la suite, avec un chapitre plus petit que les autres, mais c'est un peu une transition.

Sinon, encore une fois merci pour vos coms et de me suivre.

Je voulais aussi vous prévenir, que grâce à un conseil d'une lectrice (PBG), j'ai mis possible les reviews anonymes.

Voili, voilou et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ne bougez plus agent DiNozzo. Détendez-vous, ce ne sera pas long.<strong>

Tony se concentre pour ne pas crier. Les endroits clos n'ont jamais été son fort, mais là c'est pire que tout. Il ne voit rien et entend des bruits sourds venant tout autour de lui. Il ne peut plus bouger à cause de la lanière lui barrant son front.

Il sert son poing droit immobilisé le long de son corps et respire de plus en plus vite. Son autre bras est enveloppé et rabattu sur son torse pour son épaule blessée.

**- Docteur, sa tension augmente.**

Le médecin parle dans un micro pour que Tony l'entende de l'autre côté de la vitre.

**- Calmez-vous, tout se passe bien. Encore un peu de patience agent DiNozzo.**

Tony ferme les yeux et essaie de réguler sa respiration. Mais rien n'y fait. Au contraire. Ce bruit de tambour autour de lui, l'insupporte de plus en plus.

**- Docteur, son rythme cardiaque s'accélère.**

**- Encore une minute.**

**- Il faut arrêter, il est en crise de panique. Il va faire un arrêt.**

**- C'est bon. Le scanner est fini.**

L'infirmière se précipite dans la salle du scanner, ainsi que le médecin.

**- Agent DiNozzo, calmez-vous.**

L'infirmière le défait de ses liens, mais Tony a du mal à respirer.

**- Donnez-lui 5 g de morphine et mettez-le sous oxygène. Agent DiNozzo, est-ce que vous m'entendez ?**

L'infirmière lui pose un masque à oxygène. Tony déglutit et reprend son calme doucement en inspirant cet air qui lui procure un bien être.

**- Voilà, c'est bien, tout va bien.**

**- C'est bon, son rythme cardiaque est revenu à la normale. Il s'est endormi.**

**- Bien, qu'on l'emmène dans sa chambre.**

L'infirmière finit de préparer Tony pour le transfert et le médecin examine les clichés du scanner.

Pendant ce temps, Abby et Ziva arrivent à l'hôpital. Elles se dirigent dans la salle d'attente.

Abby comme à son habitude se jette dans les bras de Gibbs.

**- Gibbs, alors comment il va ?**

Celui-ci se défait de son étreinte.

**- Il n'a pas trop le moral.**

Ziva s'approche.

**- Il a quoi exactement ?**

**- Epaule luxée, commotion, les médecins lui font un scanner.**

Abby scrute du regard Gibbs.

**- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?**

**- Je fais quoi ?**

**- Je croyais qu'on était une équipe, même plus, une sorte de famille.**

**- C'est le cas.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu nous mens ?**

**- Je n'ai pas menti Abs.**

**- Oui, mais tu nous as pas tout dit, ça se voit, tu as cette petite ride entre les deux yeux et tous ces cafés sur la table, montre que tu n'es pas tranquille. Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches ?**

Il lui fait un bisou sur le front.

**- Abby ! **

Il regarde son ami légiste qui celui-ci lui fait comprendre d'un hochement de tête, qu'elles doivent savoir.

**- Il est aveugle.**

Abby reste sans voix, mais Ziva n'a pas l'air de bien comprendre.

**- Comment ça aveugle ?**

**- Il ne voit plus.**

**- Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment c'est possible ?**

Ducky s'avance et vient en aide à Gibbs.

**- Ecoute Ziva, Anthony à fait une chute assez importante sur l'arrière de sa tête, où il y a le nerf optique.**

Ziva se tourne et va s'asseoir sans un mot de plus. Abby regarde autour d'elle comme une enfant apeurée et croise le regard de McGee qui est assis et se dirige vers lui. Elle s'assoit à ses côtés et pause sa tête sur son épaule. Lui, l'enlace pour la réconforter.

Un médecin arrive à ce moment.

**- Agent Gibbs, c'est cela ?**

**- Oui.**

**- Bon, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. L'agent DiNozzo a bien une commotion cérébrale, avec un hématome comprimant le nerf optique, mais il devrait se résorber de lui-même avec le temps.**

**- Devrait ?**

**- Au pire on pourra tenter une opération dans un mois si ce n'est pas le cas, mais je suis très optimiste agent Gibbs.**

**- Et pour le reste ?**

**- Vous avez tout à fait bien remis son épaule. Il devra garder son bras en écharpe pendant 3 semaines. Nous le garderons simplement en observation 48 heures.**

Ducky s'avance.

**- Nous pouvons aller le voir ?**

**- Bien sûr, mais il est sous calmants et ne devrait pas se réveiller avant cet après-midi. Il a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Il se peut aussi qu'il ait des réactions inappropriées. Irritabilité, manque de concentration, ou même fou rire, mais ça ne devrait pas durer. Tout est question de temps.**

**- Merci docteur.**

Le médecin fait un salut de la tête et sort.

Abby qui s'était levée avec McGee s'avance de Gibbs.

**- Tu devrais y aller en premier. **

**- Non, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir, **et sans explication s'en va.

Tout le monde le regarde partir. McGee s'adresse à Ducky.

**- Tu sais où il va ?**

**- Pas la moindre idée, mais venant de Jethro, c'est sûrement qu'il a une bonne raison.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Comme d'habitude voici la suite.**

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu.

Et la fin de ce chapitre annonce un . . .

Alors bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Gibbs arrive à l'accueil.<p>

**- Bonjour, où se trouve le docteur Pitt.**

**- Au 2****ème**** étage, vous avez rendez-vous ?**

**- Où, au deuxième ?**

**- Vous êtes monsieur ?**

**- C'est pas grave je vais me débrouiller.**

Et il se dirige vers les escaliers, qu'il monte rapidement. Dans le couloir il regarde à gauche puis à droite et voit un panneau indiquant le bureau du médecin. Il suit la direction. Il frappe à la porte et entre en même temps.

Le docteur installé à son bureau redresse la tête et se lève.

**- Agent Gibbs ?**

**- Docteur Pitt.**

Ils se serrent la main.

**- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Brad.**

**- Je viens par rapport à Tony.**

**- Il vous en a parlé ?**

**- Oui, j'aimerais savoir ce qu'est, cette anomalie ?**

**- Ecoutez agent Gibbs, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ceci ne concerne que Tony. Je suis son médecin et je me dois de garder le secret médical.**

**- Oh vous les médecins, avec votre serment d'Hippocrate, ça suffit, je suis son patron et j'aimerais savoir s'il y a un risque concernant son travail sur le terrain.**

**- Je comprends vos intentions, je vous . . . ouf comment vous dire, je me sens tellement nul mais il faut me comprendre, Tony et moi on est de vieux potes et c'est celui qui fera la blague la plus stupide.**

**- Venez-en au fait Brad.**

**- Cela fait 5 ans qu'il a contracté la peste. Ce n'est plus la peine qu'il fasse des prises de sang. Tout simplement.**

**- Y a pas d'anomalie ?**

**- Aucune.**

Gibbs lève les yeux et soupire.

**- Je sais, c'était une blague stupide.**

**- Vous croyez ?**

**- Je suis désolé agent Gibbs.**

**- Tout est finit alors ?**

**- Ses poumons restent fragiles, ce qui est normal vu les dégâts qu'ils ont subi, mais y a plus aucun danger que la peste se re-manifeste. Je voulais lui annoncer ce matin mais il n'est pas venu.**

**- Y a eu un accident à l'agence, il est ici au service neurologique.**

**- Rien de grave ?**

**- Commotion cérébrale et compression du nerf optique. Il va se remettre, les médecins sont optimistes.**

**- Tant mieux. Je vous laisse l'honneur de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.**

Gibbs fait un sourire en coin.

**- Avec joie, mais je pense que vous devriez passer demain pour vous expliquer avec lui.**

**- Je le ferais. **

Gibbs sort du bureau et se dirige aux toilettes face à lui. Il ouvre le robinet d'eau froide et se rafraichit le visage. Il se regarde dans le miroir. Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes de joie. Il se met à rire. Enfin, il peut décompresser et s'en va pour rejoindre son agent.

Il entre doucement dans la chambre de Tony, qui dort.

Abby se lève et chuchote.

**- T'étais où ? Je m'inquiétais, on s'inquiétait.**

**- C'est bon Abs, j'avais une affaire à régler.**

**- Tout va bien ?**

**- Je te l'assure Abby.**

Ducky s'avance de Gibbs.

**- Je vais rentrer Jethro, rien ne sert qu'on soit tous là.**

**- Tu as raison. Rentrez tous chez vous, je reste avec lui.**

Abby étreint Gibbs et tous s'en vont, sauf Ziva qui était toujours assise sur le lit de Tony. Gibbs lui pose une main rassurante sur l'épaule et elle se lève d'un coup.

**- Au fait Gibbs, je pensais que, comme vous avez été coincé dans l'ascenseur depuis hier soir et qu'il est déjà 14 heures, vous auriez peut-être envie de vous changer chez vous. Enfin, je veux dire que cela ne me dérange pas si vous voulez aller vous rafraîchir, je peux rester avec lui, j'avais rien de prévu et . . .**

**- Ziva respire. Je vais le faire. Merci.**

Elle lui sourit en pinçant ses lèvres.

**- Je reviens dans l'après-midi.**

**- D'accord.**

Il l'embrasse sur la joue et sort de la chambre.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kikou.**

Voici une petite suite, juste pour le moral du patient et des lecteurs.

J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire et tout de suite je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Ah oui, merci pour vos reviews, bien sûr.

* * *

><p>Ziva se réinstalle sur le lit et regarde Tony. Il a toujours des cotons sur les yeux mais il semble dormir.<p>

Au bout d'un moment Tony se met à bouger et pose sa main sur sa tête. Il se frotte le front et la repose sur son matelas.

**- Ziva ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Bonjour Tony.**

Tony se redresse et s'assoit. Ziva lui pose des oreillers dans le dos.

**- Merci.**

**- Comment as-tu su que c'était moi ?**

**- Gibbs n'a pas le même parfum que toi.**

**- Tu as reconnu mon parfum ?**

**- Je suis un bon enquêteur et c'est de mon devoir de mémoriser tous les indices.**

**- Et quels indices as-tu d'autres sur moi ?**

Tony tend son bras, touche le visage de Ziva et s'arrête sur sa joue. Elle se laisse faire, même si elle est très gênée, par rapport aux propos du médecin. Elle ne veut pas l'irrité.

**- Tes yeux.**

**- Mes yeux ?**

**- Je ne vois rien et pourtant j'imagine très bien tes yeux. Y a aussi tes cheveux, d'ailleurs tu es coiffés comment aujourd'hui ?**

**- Je les ai tirés en arrière et j'ai fait une queue de poney haute, avec une tresse.**

**- De cheval Ziva. Et contrairement à mon père qui te préfère les cheveux lâchés, moi je te préfère ainsi.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Tu fais plus exotique, plus petite ninja.**

Il enlève sa main et essaie d'enlever les cotons. Ziva l'arrête en prenant sa main.

**- Tu fais quoi ?**

**- Oh s'il te plaît. C'est moi qui ne vois rien, pas toi.**

**- Tu dois les garder pour ne pas fatiguer tes yeux.**

**- Dans ma veste j'ai mes lunettes de soleil, je préférerais.**

**- Seulement si le médecin et d'accord.**

**- Gibbs l'aurait fait.**

**- Ca m'étonnerait.**

**- On parie.**

**- Bon d'accord, d'accord.**

Elle se lève et cherche les lunettes dans la veste de Tony, mais ne les trouve pas.

**- Elles n'y sont pas.**

**- C'est vrai ! Exact, elles étaient dans mon sac qui y resté dans l'ascenseur. La commotion a dû m'embrouiller la mémoire.**

Elle se retourne et voit Tony sourire.

**-Tony !**

Il en avait profité pour enlever les cotons, mais avait gardé les yeux fermés.

**- Je suis sûr que tu es rouge de colère.**

**- En effet. Tu n'es qu'un gamin.**

**- Tu aimes ça.**

Ziva secoue la tête d'exaspération et se rassoit sur le lit.

De longues secondes s'écoulent dans le silence.

**- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?**

**- Je ne te regarde pas.**

**- Ah oui !**

**- Tu m'énerves et comment tu sais d'abord ?**

**- Je ne le savais pas.**

**- Tu es . . . tu es . . . **

**- C'est trop facile de te mettre en rogne. Et sinon où est Gibbs ?**

**- Il est allé se changer chez lui, il revient tout-à l'heure.**

**- Tu sais peut-être ce que les docs ont dit pour mes yeux ?**

Ziva lui sourit.

**- Tu vas revoir. C'est un hé, hé, hématome je crois qu'on dit, qui comprime le nerf optique.**

**- Dans combien de temps ?**

**- Je ne sais pas. Dans la semaine, le mois . . . peu importe, l'importance c'est que c'est temporaire.**

**- Et en attendant ?**

**- Gibbs et l'équipe sont là, t'inquiètes pas.**

Tony recherche le visage de Ziva. Il lui touche le front et descend sur le visage. Il lui effleure les lèvres. Elle ferme les yeux un instant et lui, s'arrête de nouveau sur sa joue.

**- Et toi ?**

**- Je suis là, non ?**

Il ouvre les yeux et Ziva le scrute du regard. Elle ne reconnaît pas ses yeux. Ils sont toujours aussi verts, mais ils semblent vides. Cela la gêne et crispe la mâchoire. Tony qui a toujours sa main posée sur elle, le sent et l'enlève.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **

**- Rien, pourquoi ?**

**- Ecoute Ziva, je suis fatigué, alors soit tu es honnête avec moi, soit tu t'en vas.**

**- Ne le prends pas comme ça.**

Tony s'énerve.

**- Je le prends comme je veux et si t'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'à partir.**

**- Arrête Tony. Tu n'y arriveras pas. Pas avec moi.**

Il se met à rire et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

**- Excuse-moi Ziva. C'est comme si je n'arrivais pas à me contrôler.**

A son tour, elle lui pose une main sur sa joue.

**- Je sais. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser et puis tu n'as pas le droit car c'est un signe de faiblesse et tu n'es pas un faible.**

Il pose sa main sur la sienne et soupire.

**- Je suis content que tu sois là.**

Elle lui pose son autre main sur son autre joue.

**- Tony, je serais toujours là pour toi, comme toi, tu as toujours été là pour moi, parce que nous sommes une équipe.**

**- Pas plus ?**

Elle l'embrasse sur le front et se recule ensuite en enlevant ses mains.

**- Tu devrais te reposer.**

Tony se glisse un peu et se retrouve semi-assis. Il ferme les yeux.

**- Mouais, tu as raison.**

**- J'ai toujours raison Tony.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Coucou.**

Je suis contente car le Tiva vous a plu. Aujourd'hui c'est très soft et c'est l'avant dernier chapitre.

Le dernier sera Tiva et Tibbs.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Ziva avait laissé la place à Gibbs. Tony ne s'était pas réveillé depuis. Gibbs a passé la nuit sur le fauteuil de la chambre. Il ne voulait pas que son agent se réveille seul.<p>

Le matin venu, Gibbs se lève pour aller se chercher un café au distributeur dans le couloir.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tony décide de se réveiller.

**- Y a quelqu'un ? Apparemment non.**

Il s'étire et il se lève. Après avoir tourné un bon moment dans sa chambre et s'être cogné un peu partout, il trouve la salle de bain. Il se fait un brin de toilette difficilement et retourne dans la chambre.

La main posée contre le mur, il touche la fenêtre et l'ouvre.

Gibbs revient avec son café. Il voit son agent à la fenêtre, la tête donnant vers l'extérieur. Il s'avance.

**- Bonjour Tony.**

**- Salut Gibbs.**

**- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?**

**- Ca va.**

**- Sûr ?**

**- J'ai pas de vertige, pas mal à la tête, ni à l'épaule. C'est le paradis.**

Quelques secondes de silence s'installent avant que Tony se tourne du côté de Gibbs, d'un air enjoué.

**- Dis Boss, tu m'emmènes faire un tour.**

**- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.**

**- Oh aller, il fait beau dehors je le sens. Je serais sage.**

Gibbs ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

**- Dès que je dis on rentre . . .**

**- On le fait, promis.**

**- Mets ça avant, **et il lui pose des lunettes de soleil.** Ziva m'a expliqué le tour que tu lui as fait.**

**- Ca va, t'aurais fait pareil.**

**- Mmm. **

Tony touche de ses doigts ses lunettes.

**- C'est toi qui les as achetées ?**

**- Ça te dérange ?**

**- Non, non. Merci.**

Gibbs lui prend le bras et ils sortent de la chambre.

**- Dis les lunettes, elles sont plutôt du style Men in Black, à la Will Smith ou plutôt Scott dans X-Men.**

**- Y a une différence ?**

**- Non, ils sont cool tous les deux. Disons que Scott est plutôt comme moi, il ne peut pas sortir sans ses lunettes.**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- Me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu X-Men. Les mutants, Logan alias Wolverine !**

**- Non.**

**- T'es désespérant Gibbs, tu le sais.**

**- Par contre j'ai vu Men in Black et tu es aussi insupportable que J.**

**- Ah d'accord, donc toi tu serais K. Pas mal, tu m'épates finalement. Mais il faut absolument que tu vois X-Men, ça parle de . . . **

Pendant toute la promenade, Tony n'arrête pas de vanter les mérites de ce film, au grand désarroi de Gibbs, qui le laisse faire.

De retour vers la chambre, une infirmière arrive d'un pas pressé vers les deux hommes.

**- Oh, oh.**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Gibbs ?**

**- Les ennuis.**

**- Non, mais ça ne va pas agent Gibbs. L'agent DiNozzo doit se reposer et non se promener.**

**- C'est de ma faute Mademoiselle, j'ai insisté.**

Il enlève ses lunettes et sourit.

**- Si vous me connaissiez, vous sauriez que personne ne me résiste.**

**- Je n'en doute pas agent Di . . .**

**- Tony.**

**- Remettez vos lunettes je vous prie. Votre petit déjeuner vous attend.**

Il lâche Gibbs et tend le bras, que l'infirmière lui prend pour le guider jusqu'à sa chambre.

Abby arrive à ce moment et se met à côté de Gibbs qui était resté dans le couloir.

**- Salut Gibbs.**

**- Bonjour Abs.**

**- Même aveugle, il arrive encore à être irrésistible.**

**- Un DiNozzo, reste toujours un DiNozzo qu'importe la situation.**

**- Je suis contente qu'il aille mieux. Ziva m'a dit pour la peste, que c'était fini, tu lui as dit.**

**- Il ne m'a pas laissé placer un mot, parce que je ne connaissais pas X-Men, le commencement et cetera . . .**

**- Non, c'est vrai ! Le mieux c'est l'affrontement . . .**

**- Stop Abby, j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.**

L'infirmière, après avoir installé Tony, sort de la chambre. Gibbs et Abby entrent.

Abby s'avance et l'embrasse.

**- Salut mini gothique.**

**- Bel italien. **

**- Alors quoi de beau ?**

**- Tiens je t'ai amené ton mp3.**

**- Merci Abs.**

**- Il ne faudrait pas que ce soit une habitude quand même.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Tu es toujours à l'hôpital, tu devrais prendre un abonnement. Mais tu te rends compte Tony, dans un ascenseur. Tu te fais mal dans un ascenseur. **

**- C'est pas de ma faute s'il a décidé de lâcher**

**- Peut-être mais ça n'arrive qu'à toi.**

Elle s'assoit sur le lit.

**- Oh, je suis allée au bureau hier, pour aller prendre ton lecteur, tu aurais vu la tête du directeur en voyant les dégâts. Je suis sûre, que lui, il pense que tu y es pour quelque chose.**

**- Hé, c'est pas moi qui le prenais pour un bureau.**

**- Tu sais qu'il est encore là.**

**- Qui ? Gibbs ? Et alors il ne peut rien faire, j'ai une commotion.**

Gibbs s'avance et dit d'un ton sournois.

**- T'en es sûr DiNozzo ?**

**- Tu n'oserais pas frapper un homme qui est déjà à terre. N'est-ce pas ? . . . Gibbs ? . . . Bon d'accord, j'ai compris. Dis Abby, tu sais quoi, il ne connaît pas X-Men.**

**- Bon je vous laisse, moi. Tu sors à 10 heures demain, je viens te chercher. Mais avant sache que j'ai vu Brad hier.**

**- Et ?**

**- Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire.**

**- Et l'anomalie ?**

**- Une blague, il passera te voir aujourd'hui.**

**- Le s . . . **

**- DiNozzo.**

**- Ok, cool, à d'main Boss.**

Et Gibbs s'en va.

Abby et Tony se mettent à rire.

**- Bon alors Abby raconte-moi, Vance qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Kikou.**

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic.

J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. Je vous remercie de m'avoir suivie.

Pour vos reviews également.

J'ai déjà une idée pour une autre histoire que j'ai commencé d'ailleurs, alors faites-moi savoir si vous en avez envie. Mais si c'est le cas, ça ne sera pas pour tout de suite.

Et bien évidement je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le soir venu, Ziva frappe à la porte de la chambre et entre en même temps.<p>

La chambre est dans le noir, et le lit est vide. Une lumière provient de la salle de bain. La porte est entrouverte. Elle s'approche et l'appelle.

**- Tony ? C'est Ziva.**

**- . . .**

**- Ça va ?**

**- . . .**

**- J'entre.**

Elle ouvre la porte doucement et voit Tony face au miroir, fixe. Ziva s'avance et se met à côté de lui. Il tourne la tête vers elle. Ils se dévisagent un long moment. Quelque chose a changé dans son regard.

**- Tony ?**

Sans un mot il pose sa main directement sur sa joue.

**- Ziva, je vois comme de la lumière sur les côtés et je devine les formes.**

Elle sent l'émotion venir.

**- Tu vas vite guérir.**

**- Je pourrais te revoir, c'est ce qu'il me manque le plus. De te savoir là, mais sans te voir.**

**- Aller viens je te ramène dans ton lit.**

**- C'est une proposition ?**

**- Te fais pas d'illusion Tony, **et elle l'emmène.

Tony se met dans son lit mais se met en position assise. Ziva voit le plateau repas plein.

**- Tu n'as rien mangé.**

**- J'avais pas trop faim.**

**- Et pour ça,** elle lui avance un carton près de son visage. Il inspire l'odeur qui s'en dégage.

**- Waouh, une pizza. Finalement je crois que l'appétit est revenu. Merci.**

Ils se partagent la pizza tout en parlant de tout et de rien.

**- Et si on mettait la télé.**

**- Ca va être difficile pour toi.**

**- Tu m'expliqueras.**

**- Si tu y tiens.**

Elle s'installe dans le lit à côté de lui et ils se couvrent du drap. Elle allume la télé et zappe sur toutes les chaînes.

**- Y a pas grand-chose.**

**- Reviens en arrière.**

**- Là ?**

**- Oui. J'ai reconnu à la voix, c'est un Magnum.**

**- Ah oui, j'en ai vu deux ou trois.**

**- Et comme je les connais par cœur, tu n'auras pas besoin de me raconter. Ça sera même plutôt le contraire.**

Après deux épisodes, Ziva pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony et s'endort.

Tony pose délicatement la sienne sur celle de Ziva et s'endort également.

Le lendemain matin, Gibbs entre dans la chambre de Tony.

Il fut surpris de la scène. Tony et Ziva dormaient ensemble et Ziva enlaçait Tony.

En temps normal il les aurait repris mais vu les circonstances, cela le fait sourire. Il regarde l'heure et décide de les réveiller pour que Tony se prépare pour sa sortie.

**- Ziva, Tony, debout c'est l'heure.**

Ziva se réveille en sursaut et se lève aussitôt. Tony prend son temps et s'étire.

**- Gibbs, c'est pas ce que vous croyez. Il était tard, on s'est endormis, rien de plus.**

Tony se met à sourire et Gibbs aussi.

**- C'est bon Ziva. Je ne veux pas savoir.**

**- Si, il le faut, sinon vous allez penser que Tony et . . .**

**- Stop, Ziva vous faites ce que vous voulez, tant que le travail n'en subit pas les conséquences.**

**- Il ne s'est rien passé, je vous assure.**

Tony se lève et tout de suite Gibbs vient vers lui pour l'aider.

**- C'est bon Gibbs.**

Tony se met droit devant lui et le regarde.

**- Tu vois ?**

**- C'est très flou, mais ça commence. Je pense que la nuit reposante et agréable que j'ai passé y est pour quelque chose.** Il se tourne vers Ziva et lui fait un clin d'œil.

**- Tony !**

Gibbs se met à rire et tend sa main vers Tony. Ils se serrent la main.

**- Je suis content que tout rentre dans l'ordre.**

**- Moi aussi.**

Gibbs le tire vers lui et le prend dans ses bras rapidement en lui faisant une tape dans le dos et lui chuchote dans l'oreille.

**- Ne gâche pas tout Tony. T'as du chemin à faire encore, pour qu'elle assume ses sentiments.**

Ils se relâchent.

**- Merci Boss.**


End file.
